


Comfort

by shinyjun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Tried, Lovers?, M/M, Midnight Walk, Why Did I Write This?, bbangkyu, just some fluffy bois, the boyz - Freeform, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjun/pseuds/shinyjun
Summary: Changmin and Younghoon go to the Han River at midnight and just relax for a bit.*Also posted on wattpad under junstiddies where I take requests*
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 24





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> *Also posted on wattpad under junstiddies where I take requests*

“Is that my sweater?”

“You mean _our_ sweater?”

Younghoon stared at the shorter boy, laughing a little to himself.

“Well, last time I checked, I bought that sweater in Gap about a month ago and I haven’t seen it for the past two weeks...guess I know what little thief took it.”

“I didn’t _take_ it,” responded Changmin, huffing a little bit, “I simply borrowed it.”

“Your time is up, give it back you little snake.”

“...You’re gonna have to catch me first,” said Changmin before dashing off outside.

“Com back here, you gremlin! Give me back my sweater or I swear to God I will get Chanhee on your ass.”

Noticing that the boy was not slowing down or coming back, Younghoon had no option but to chase after the giggling boy down the street, which might not have been the best idea.

Yes, Younghoon is an idol and is constantly dancing and is active, but that doesn’t mean he enjoys running. Heck, he hates it, if his pounding heart and labored breath is anything to go by.

Younghoon chased after him, waiting for the other to slow down(which he did once he noticed his hyung dying behind him. He is admittedly a little bitch, but he is a nice little bitch.)

They finally stopped in front of a bench next to the Han river. The moon brightened up the dark body of water, illuminating the back and forth motion of the gentle waves. Changmin couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks on the shore. It was calming, soothing, specially when he leads such a hectic life.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” asked Changmin, staring at the water below them. The freshness of the midnight air was exactly what he needed.

Younghoon was staring at Changmin, “Yeah. Beautiful...the water, yes.” He quickly stared back at the water, not wanting to get caught staring at the other. Little did he notice the tiny smirk, gracing the corner of Changmin’s mouth.

“We should come back here more often after practice. The water is relaxing and the quietness is very much needed after Eric and Hyunjae’s boisterous laughter,” commented Changmin, pondering what the other boys were up to.

Younghoon laughed, throwing his head back in that cute wait that puppies do when given a treat. Changmin was enamored by the sight. He had never seen anyone more beautiful than Younghoon.

Changmin felt grateful. He was happy that all of them were making their dreams come true and he was happy that they were a family. Yes, it was hard practicing from 5am until 2 am most nights, going to school, and getting some rest but they all had to adapt. They all had each other to lean on, to cry on, but most importantly, to laugh and smile with.

He loved the nights where they would go out into Seoul and go from restaurant to restaurant trying crazy food combinations(lets talk about that peanut butter, jelly, cheese, ham sandwich though. In his opinion, it slapped!) and drinks.

He loved all of that and appreciated the group and their managers but nothing could beat the comfort and safety that he felt whenever Younghoon sneaked into his bed in the middle of the night because he wanted, and he quotes, “cuddles with his giggly and soft friend.” Changmin was alarmed at first by the other’s touchiness and need for skinship, but he’ll admit that he does stare at the door longingly when Younghoon’s tall frame doesn’t pop in, blanket held tightly in his hand.

He remembers a few nights back when all of them were exhausted, eyes blinking tiredly, bodies moving sluggishly around the dorm, seeking any surface they could find to just close their eyes for a bit. Changmin and Younghoon were one of the few lucky ones that were able to find their beds amidst the darkness. Or so they thought.

“Changminnie...I know I love to cuddle but I didn’t expect this from you. We always cuddle in your bed, so this is a nice surprise”

Changmin remembers lifting his head up from the vanilla-sugar scented pillow, looking around, quite disoriented if he is being honest.

“What do you mean? This is my bed. Look, that’s my picture, and my camera, and my bears and your shoes, your clothes, your pen-OH MY GOD, THIS IS YOUR ROOM-”

“You don’t have to scream-”

“Sorry. I can leave if you want,” Changmin looked up at Younghoon, waiting for the other to respond, beginning to push himself up.

“No, it’s okay! You can stay,” quickly responded Younghoon, hand on Changmin’s chest, stopping the other from getting up, “ Plus, we both know I was going to end up in your bed by the end of the night anyways.”

Changmin felt himself choke after hearing Younghoo’s words.

“Are you okay?! What happened-oH, what I said,” Younghoon looked away, a tint of red quickly spreading over his cheeks.”

The two avoided each other’s eyes for a bit, until Younghoon joined him in the bed, on the side closest to the door. They both started with a couple of inches in between them but throughout the night, they moved closer and closer together until their breaths were intertwined. The beat of their hearts, unified, playing a beautiful and soothing melody. When Juyeon found them the next morning, all tangled up and “in love” he didn’t have the heart to wake them up so he let them be.

But back to the future and the Han river, the two boys decided that it was getting quite chilly and needed to head to the dorm and get some sleep. The walk home was quiet but a good kind of quiet, the kind where you don’t have to speak to know what the other is thinking. The kind where you can hear their love for each other in the silence. And lastly, the kind where only the moon and the stars are witness to the intertwined hands on the bodies of two blushing boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments(love comments ahhh) if you want to!


End file.
